Insert Witty Title Here
by HeroComplex122
Summary: Arthur loses a bet to Francis over the World Cup, and is forced to dress in his old punk rock clothes, which is a total turn on for Alfred. Then, out of no where, Arthur starts to sing...


**Insert Witty Title Here**

(( If you don't like smut, don't read. Also, this fanfic sucks, and probably has a ton of errors, but..be nice, yeah? ;w; I do NOT own Hetalia Axis Powers, the song "Inside of You" by Hoobastank, or any of the characters. I DO however, own this fanfic. =w= ))

When Alfred F. Jones walked into the world conference meeting room, he was fully prepared for a normal day. Which..wasn't going to happen. You see, Francis and Arthur had just made a bet on the World Cup. A bet which stated that when Germany and England played against each other, if Germany won, Arthur had to dress up like he did when he was more punk rock, mannerisms and all. So of course, if England won, Francis had to..well, shave his beard. Well, much to England's irritation, he lost. Arthur grumbled and tried to get out of the deal, but there was no escaping Francis. So eventually, Arthur dressed up in a pair of black, ripped skinny jeans, combat boots, a very tight British flag print shirt, and he was wearing his tongue ring. By the point Alfred walked into the room, burger in mouth, he was shocked, to say the least. Arthur was leaning back in his chair, feet crossed at his ankles and propped on the table. He had a red electric guitar sitting in his lap, which he strummed lazily before shooting a piercing green look at Alfred, a feral smirk slowly curling on his lips.

Alfred stood there in shock, looking over Arthur. The man's thoughts only consisted of ways he could drag Arthur somewhere they could screw around where no one would find them. Slowly, he made his was further into the room, setting his bag of McDonalds down and he slowly sat in his chair, his eyes never leaving Arthur's. Soon, Arthur seemed to get an idea, because the chords he had been playing on his guitar changed and grew louder. It seemed the usually quiet, stubborn, and mostly proper Brit was going to do something a bit..different. That feral, gorgeous smirk never left his face as he parted those soft lips, his voice starting to carry down the hall. Just loud enough, for a group of nations to know that something strange was going on.

"It seems so obvious. There's something up with us! I swear I feel it from across the room." With that, Arthur stood up, still singing and playing guitar and began to approach the American, who by this point, was frozen in his seat. "So can I ask you this? Not to be forward, miss. But I think I'll kill myself, if I never know..." Arthur leaned forward, smirking ear to ear as he said the word 'miss' to Alfred's face. Alfred blushed and opened his mouth to retort, probably with some insult about the Brit's cooking, but he never got the chance, as Arthur's next words pretty much had him sputtering and blushing. "What do I have to do, to get inside of you? To get inside of you?" Arthur's voice began gaining more passion as he sang louder, his voice surprisingly good. The few nations down the hall, of course began peaking into the room, Hungary and Japan quickly pulling out there cameras.

"Cause I love the way you move, when I'm inside of you. When I'm inside of you..." Alfred could feel himself getting hard just by listening and watching Arthur, yet he couldn't make his body move. Honestly, this was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen Arthur do, and he wouldn't deny that he liked it. "Just ask and I will do anything you want me to. There is no limit, to how far I will go.." Arthur scooted onto the table, making sure to sit in front of Alfred as he sang, one of his feet moving to nudge the American's legs apart. "And I'm sure I can't pretend, to be a gentleman.. But before I began, I just gotta know. Just gotta know..." The Brit's combat boot clad foot pressed forward, rubbing against Alfred's groin. Arthur leaned forward as Alfred's began writhing in his seat, breathless gasps and moans leaving him.

"What do I have to do, to get inside of you? To get inside of you? Cause I love the way you move, when I'm inside of you. When I'm inside of you..." Leaning forward, Arthur began breathing the words against Alfred's throat, still grinding his boot against Alfred's already hard member. Alfred shuddered and arched his back slightly, giving a soft cry of Arthur's name as he whimpered in need. "For now I'll play the game, and I'm waiting for your move. But I've got to say, that I never lose.." Arthur laughed and removed his foot, making Alfred whine at the loss of contact. The Brit moved across the room again and gave him a challenging look. "What do I have to do, to get inside of you? To get inside of you? What do I have to do, to get inside of you? To get inside of you?" Alfred stood up, moving across the room quickly and grabbed Arthur's arm. "I seriously hate you.." He quickly began dragging Arthur out of the room, the other nations quickly moving away from the door and out of the way so they wouldn't be seen.

Arthur, grinning cynically, continued singing even when he couldn't play his guitar. "Cause I love the way you move, when I'm inside of you. When I'm inside of you... When I'm inside of you!" Alfred was blushing bright crimson as he dragged the other man down the hall, seeing a broom closet and opened the door, shoving the Brit inside before following him in, closing the door. "Arthur, you're an ass." Alfred quickly began stripping. He was needy, and after Arthur continued to tease him before, he didn't want to wait any longer. "Hmm.. So you enjoyed my song?~" Arthur's tone was cocky, he knew exactly what singing and teasing would do to the American. Alfred's blush only grew and he opened his mouth to reply, but was cut short as Arthur pressed him against the door, kissing the American hard. Kissing back, Alfred wrapped his arms around the short man, parting his lips more as he felt Arthur roughly press his tongue into his mouth.

"Mm…" Arthur lifted his knee, pressing it against Alfred's groin as his hands started making work of getting Alfred's shirt off. Quickly unbuttoning the dress shirt with nimble fingers, Arthur ran his hands over Alfred's abdomen and chest, reaching up to pinch and tug his nipples. "Aahh.." Alfred mewled and pressed into his hand, grinding into his knee as he watched Arthur. The younger man's usually clear blue eyes were hazed with lust as Arthur slid both of their pants and underwear off. "You know, Alfred.. I may have to punish you." Alfred blinked and looked at him, tone confused. "W-What…?" Arthur smirked and reached up, grabbing a fist full of Alfred's golden blond hair and yanked him down, forcing him to get on his knees. "You heard me."

Griping Alfred's hair, he moved the younger man foreword. "I'm not going to prepare you, and I'd rather not go in dry. Now suck." Alfred looked up at Arthur, feeling slightly humiliated, but he did as he was told, leaning forward and taking the tip of Arthur's erection into his mouth. Closing his eyes, the American slowly relaxed the muscles of his throat and began taking more of him in, careful not to activate his gag reflex. "Mm..g-good.." Arthur stroked Alfred's hair, tilting his head back as he moaned. He panted softly, pulling out of Alfred's mouth with a popping noise. "D-Don't overdo it." His tone was still firm and he grabbed the younger man's arm, dragging him up before he turned him around, shoving him harshly against the broom closet door. "Spread your legs…" Alfred did as he was told, spreading his legs and leaned against the door, gasping as Arthur thrusted up into him in a single thrust. His hands clawed at the door and he groaned in a mixture of burning hot pain and pleasure, panting heavily.

Arthur, on the other hand, was in complete pleasure. The sweet, warm heat around him, as well as how tight Alfred was had him resisting the urge to pound Alfred against the door. He waited a few moments before pulling out until only the tip of his member was left inside Alfred, quickly thrusting back in. As the pain began to ease, Alfred began pressing back into his thrusts, moaning wantonly and arching his back, which only encouraged Arthur to start thrusting harder and faster into the American. He reached down as he thrusted, pumping Alfred's erection as he moved. Both men moaned and cried out in pleasure, Arthur thrusting harder, needing more and more, because he could never get enough of the American, while Alfred spread his legs a bit wider and pressed back into his every thrust, more than happy to please the Brit.

As Alfred approached his release, he began to tighten and constrict around Arthur, moaning and crying out as he finally came over Arthur's hand. At feeling the tightening around him, Arthur moaned and thrust into him hard again, cumming inside him. He continued to thrust into the younger man, riding out his orgasm. "Mm..Alfred…~" The Brit pulled out of him with a soft squelching noise and leaned heavily against him. Blissfully unaware that their fellow nations were standing outside the door, listening to them, while Hungary and Japan had quickly activated their cameras. Watching the action from a computer that was connected to their cameras. Quickly the other nations fled back to the meeting room so they wouldn't get caught, all the countries flustered and blushing.

When Alfred and Arthur cleaned themselves up a bit and got dressed, they entered the meeting room again, looking around in confusion when people would be blushing at the sight of them, or when they would snicker to themselves. The couple shrugged it off, deciding that the other nations were just strange. Though later they would see the footage from Hungary and Japan, and of course, would be embarrassed as hell. But for now, being blissfully unaware was a good thing.


End file.
